Ikiru Watashi no tame ni
by LittleTunaYukari
Summary: Tsuna's sick. He has known his sickness for long time. But he didn't tell anyone. Even when he is dying and he can't live much longer. He keep smiling and tell the beautiful and kind lies to them in order to keep them smiling and go on without him. Hibari decided it's time to break the barrier Tsuna had created. 1827/8059 Adult!Arcobaleno - 5!YL - 1st and 10th guardian, 1-9 V.Boss
1. Chapter 1 : PRIMO AZZARDO

_**Yukari: Hey~ I came back with a new story I wrote and I can't help it to not to write it because in this story Tsuna's situation in a certain point is the same as me ^^,**_

_**Tsuna: Really? What story do you make of me? **_

_**Yukari: Tsu-kun~ Please do the disclaimer and the gang~! *ignoring**_

_**Tsuna: *sigh* Yukari-chan will never own KHR! :) **_

_**But she owned this plot entirely! Along with the OC! :D**_

* * *

**WARNING: I'M SUCK AT WRITING SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF MY GRAMMAR IS BAD!**

**_PAIRING: HibaTsu ; YamaGoku ; MukuChro (?) XD_**

**_SONGS: Recomended: Shiga - The End ; Hienie Dao - Kiss The Rain ; Samidare (Naruto Shippuden OST) ; Flame, Staring at The Shadows ( HetaOni's music)_**

* * *

_**Trust yourself. Create the kind of self that you will be happy to live with all your life.**_

_** Make the most of yourself by fanning the tiny, inner sparks of possibility into flames of achievement.**_

* * *

**IKIRU. WATASHI NO TAME NI.**

**LIFE. FOR ME.**

**PRIMO AZZARDO**

A lone tear escaped from the usually narrowed eyes. The steel gray eyes that always sent chill down to anyone who made an eye contact with him.

That man—Hibari Kyoya—is silently crying.

He isn't sobbing. Or sniffling. But he is definitely crying.

His mouth opened and he spoke silently.

His mouth that usually says carnivorous death sentences, now it's just speaking one word.

"Tsunayoshi..."

His eyes stared blankly at the photo he held. That photo was taken two months ago. A photo of their fifth anniversary. Five years they had gone out. Five years they had smiled together. Five years they had cried together. But now it's not the same anymore. Sawada Tsunayoshi is smiling and laughing to his heart content while Hibari Kyoya is crying.

It's all will be different.

Very different.

Because Tsunayoshi is going to _die_.

He knew it. He knew about his own sickness. He knew he won't live long.

"But why..."

'_Why don't you tell me?'_ The empty room answered his question.

'_Why don't we share the same fate?' _ He heard his own breath get rougher any second.

'_What did you take me as?!' _Hibari gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

If Sawada Tsunayoshi hadn't fainted that day, he wouldn't have known about his sickness until the day he died.

If Sawada Tsunayoshi hadn't fainted that day, he would have been smiling for the rest of his life.

Even when he is being buried on the ground, he would be still smiling.

Somehow it feels _wrong_.

"Hibari." The said man turned his head to the doorway.

"What is it, akambo? I thought I said I want to be alone." Hibari turned his head and faced the photo again.

"Don't let regret overcome you. Carnivore didn't let themselves being controlled. Also I'm not a baby anymore. Try to call me Reborn." Reborn pulled his fedora and walked away.

"Shut up. It's not the right time to talk about carnivore this and that." He hissed. Reborn stopped on his track and glared intensely at Hibari who for the first time dared to deny him.

"I talked like this for Tsuna. Not for you. If you broke down, Dame-Tsuna definitely would break down two times harder than you. Go clear your mind. You are not thinking straight, Hibari Kyoya." With that he disappeared.

"Shit." Hibari cursed under his breath.

He hopes he had time before his beloved gone from his life. Forever.

* * *

**~TSUNA'S POV~**

"Kyoya... isn't showed up today either." I smiled at the sunflowers beside my sick bed.

Yes, I was resting in Vongola's Hospital. Everyone tried to visit me whenever they had time. Some of them even ran from their work just to visit me. I laughed softly when I remember Hayato got dragged back to his office by Bianchi.

"I just wished that Kyoya... and everyone too, won't forget about me when I died. I hope the new Tenth will treat them more kindly. I wish they will be happy. And I wish... Kyoya will smile for the rest of his life. Without me." Tears rolling on my cheeks.

'_It's salty.' _

I tried to close my eyes and remembering my past days with Kyoya.

We cooked together.

We went to work together.

We slept together.

We smiled, laughed, and cried together.

And we dreamt to cannot be tear apart.

'_My memories with the others are so precious. I won't ever let it go.'_

A pain shot from my chest. I gasped and coughed. Trying to hold my mouth with my hands. I felt something wet and I looked at my palm.

Blood.

I had coughed blood.

My hand gripped my chest tightly as I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Just a little bit longer."

**~END OF TSUNA'S POV~**

* * *

A big mahogany door opened and revealed a silver haired man with red shirt and black coat.

"What do you want, Gokudera Hayato."

"Tch. That was neither a threat nor question to me."

"Hn."

"Don't "HN" me you bastard! Juudaime is in hospital and you didn't even visit him. No, you didn't even send him a message nor call him. Are you really his lover?"

"If you are talking nonsense you better go before I hung your head up in the ceiling, Gokudera Hayato."

"I think we all made a really big mistake when we decided to accept you as Juudaime's lover. It was such a waste of time and energy. You are not good enough for human as kind as Juudaime. If you want to say sorry, bring your sorry ass to hospital and meet Juudaime." Gokudera walked away and slammed the mahogany door hard.

Hibari glared at the door way before absorbed in his own thought once again.

"Big mistake, huh?" he chuckled.

* * *

"Come on! Bring him fast to the Emergency Room!"

"Juudaime! Hold yourself together!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

"Tsu-kun!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

Painful cries and shouts are heard across the hospital.

"Damn it! Where is Hibari when Sawada needs him!" Ryohei punched the wall.

"Onii-chan! Don't hurt yourself!" Kyoko held her brother. Even the tough Ryohei cannot hold back his tears in front of his sister. They just got called by Gokudera who is in night duty to watch over Tsuna while they went downstairs to relax and eat dinner.

* * *

**_~FLASHBACK~_**

"Hayato, have you eaten dinner yet?" Tsuna asked softly. It's been three days since he was treated in ICU. Because suddenly his condition was worsening, doctors decided it would be the best if he was put in ICU room.

"Yes, I have, Juudaime. Thank you for your concern." Hayato answered politely. He was just worried. What if Hayato being mean to the new Tenth? What if he is endangering himself more when he is gone?

"Hayato..."

"Yes? What is it Juudaime?" Tsuna smiled to him before spoke.

"Promise me you will be a good right-hand man to the new Tenth, 'kay?" The knife and the apple Gokudera held fall over causing a loud '_thud!'_. He stood up and the chair he was sitting on a second ago fell over. Tsuna kept on smiling even though he knows his smile is hurting himself and him.

"Don't talk nonsense! I won't follow anyone but you!" he shouted. Tsuna smile's gone. He laughed softly and earned a confused stare from Hayato.

"It's the second time you ever raised your voice to me."

"Wha...?"

"The first time is when you denied me at the forest before we fought against Byakuran. The day... before Yuni died..."

"Juudaime..." Silent.

"Ahaha, what am I talking about... But Hayato, try to live after I'm gone, yes?" He smiled. He can see his right-hand man gritted his teeth.

"You have Yamamoto and Bianchi. Don't make them sad, ne? Just keep on smiling like you usually do."

"We still have hope on you, Juudaime. Won't you try to live longer?"

"I wish I could, Hayato. But my time is near." He closed his eyes.

"You aren't God. You can't decide now."

"It's true I can't decide. But I can feel it. My duty in this world... is almost over. I'm the one that has to die when it's time for me to die, so let me live my life the way I want to."

"..."

"Ne, Gokudera-kun~?" A soft chuckled was heard from the other man.

"Didn't hear that nickname for a long time now."

"You know, next month... is going to be our month. Me and Kyoya."

"What do you mean, Juudaime? Two months ago are your anniversary day, right?"

"That's not it, Hayato. Next month... We are getting married..."

"What...?" Tsuna showed his ring finger to him.

"Kyoya gave me this ring and vowed to love and protect me forever. This ring is the proof. Isn't my live is so sad?" He laughed.

"What's so funny about it?" Hayato raised one of his eyebrows.

"It's funny. Because I thought we will be happy forever. The day when the doctor sentenced me to suffer lung cancer stage 1A, I could still smile. Tried to reassure myself I can live. I can recover. I tried to do the therapy that the doctor gave to me. I didn't tell anyone even Reborn. And one year later, I was declared cured. I was so happy. And all the medicines that were given were drunk. All of it. Until two years later, I don't have any appetite and my weight lost 5 kg in a month. I was suspicious and went to doctor." He stopped and laughed as tears poured down his cheeks. "I was sentenced again. Lung cancer 3A. I was told I can't live longer than 6 months but it was a miracle. Here I am in my sick bed. With lung cancer already reached stage 4. Isn't my life so funny, Hayato?"

"Yes, it was so funny. God loves to play around with our lives." Gokudera stated as he watched the full moon.

"The day we had been born. We had been dancing in His palm for the rest of our lives. But, I know He still loves us, right?" Tsuna earned a nodded from Gokudera.

"I want to hear you play the piano again, Hayato." He closed his eyes.

"I will play it. As much as you want. Only if you come home, Juudaime." Tsuna smiled.

"I told you, Hayato. I don't have much time. Maybe... Just maybe. I can live longer and we can lost all of our teeth together." He laughed.

"We don't know if we don't try. I will always be by your side. Even if you don't want me to."

"Ssh. I always want all of you to be by my side. It's reassuring to have all of you with me."

Tsuna's breath hitched.

"Juudaime!"

"I-I'm okay..." Tsuna's breath became short as he spoke.

"I will call doctor!" Gokudera ran to the door but his hand was gripped tightly by Tsuna.

"Hayato. Come closer to me." Tsuna called weakly.

"What is it, Juudaime?" he bowed to make his ear closer to Tsuna's mouth.

Tsuna whispered something to Gokudera with a smile plastered on his face before he lost his consciousness.

"JUUDAIME!"

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

* * *

"Tch." Gokudera stood up from his seat as he walked on the empty hallway. All eyes are staring right into him.

"Where are you going, Hayato?" Yamamoto asked as he grabbed his lover's hand.

"Arranging a wedding party."

"What was that, Gokudera-san! We should think more about Tsuna-san condition!" Haru shouted.

"Haru-chan... Calm down!" Kyoko tried to hold back her friend.

"I'm doing this for Juudaime, idiot woman." Gokudera cursed.

"Dame-Tsuna?"

"Hai, Reborn-san. We... were doing some conversations before Juudaime lost consciousness."

"What conversation?"

"Next month..."

"Next month?" Chrome asked quietly as she hugged her precious trident. Gokudera clenched his fist as tears slowly pouring down.

"Next month... It's supposed to be... Juudaime's wedding day..." All mouths were opened as their eyes widened.

"What?" Nana held her mouth.

"Yes, Oka-sama. Next month is Juudaime and 'his lover' wedding day."

"I'm going elsewhere." Reborn pulled down his fedora as he walked out.

"Reborn."

"What is it Lal?"

"Don't tell me you are going to do it, kora!?"

"Do what?" Lal asked as she turned her head towards Colonello.

"Not your business. I'm going."

"Tch. That Reborn."

"But it's kinda surprising to have you here, Skull, Verde, and Mammon."

"Hmph. I just want to see Vongola's Decimo condition. That's all." Mammon stated.

"I just accidentally be around here so I decided to stop by."

"Well, you told us the same excuse two days ago, Verde." Lal smirked.

"And I thought you were in China, Fon." Verde avoided the subject.

"Ah, he was right! Didn't you need to be there!?" Skull freaked out.

"My business there already finished so I returned here quickly when I heard about Decimo's condition."

"My my, how polite of you Fon-kun. Thank you for all of you. I hope Tsu-kun can hang on a little bit longer." Nana sighed in despair.

"Sawada-san, Sawada is a kind-hearted person. I think he will be able to survive this."

"I wish so." Gokudera spoke softly.

"What do you mean, kora?" Gokudera raised one of his eyebrows.

"Didn't the doctor tell you all? I heard this from Juudaime though."

"..."

"Don't you know what sickness Juudaime had?"

"We know that. Lung cancer... stage 2A." Ryohei spoke up.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me? Lung cancer stage 2A. And I though lung cancer stage 2A can be cured." Ryohei said.

"Who... told you that?"

"Decimo did." Fon answered.

"Juudaime did?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Gokudera didn't answer because he is so absorbed in his own thought.

"No... It's nothing." They all looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

The Emergency Room's door opened and the doctor came out. He bowed before greeted everyone there.

"How is my son's condition?"

"Your son is in good condition, Sawada-sama."

"Really?"

"Yes. And he can go home in two days. But in case something happened, we need to put him in ICU room." They sighed in relieve.

"So, which one are you is Kyoya-sama?" The doctor asked.

"What?"

"Juudaime kept calling 'Kyoya, Kyoya' in his sleep." The doctor said with a smile.

"Um, can I go in his place?" Gokudera asked. The doctor's smile gone. He thought for a while before answering.

"Hm, yes you can. But only one person can come in. If that person already came out then the other one can came in. Understood?" they nodded their head.

"Then, I need to go somewhere else. Please excuse me. Ah, Gokudera-sama. For now, please wear the equipment to enter the ICU room such as robe and mask."

"Yes, thank you for reminding me."

* * *

"Juudaime?"

"H-Hayato...?"

"Yes it's me, Juudaime." The said person smiled.

"Glad I can see you again, Hayato. I thought I was a goner."

"The doctor said you can leave the hospital in two days."

"Really?" No happy tone produced from Tsuna when Gokudera told him the big news.

"You are not happy, Juudaime?"

"No, I'm just too tired to be happy."

"I had a lot of questions for you but I can keep it for later. Rest assured, Juudaime. We will keep you safe outside." Gokudera walked to the door after bided his goodbye.

"Tell my mom that I love her. And she should rest for a while." Tsuna said before drifted away to dream land.

* * *

"Oka-sama."

"Yes, Gokudera-kun?"

"Juudaime said he loves you and you should rest for a while." Gokudera smiled.

"Ugh, that idiot son of mine..."

"Sawada-san..."

"No, I'm not crying. A mom wouldn't cry when her children said they love her."

'_Maa, but you indeed crying right now.' _ They laughed.

* * *

Footsteps are heard across the empty mansion. At this late hour everyone must be asleep. The owner of those footsteps walked in a slow pace towards the right side of the mansion. He stood in front of a big white door. He opened it and a room that looked a lot like committee disciplinary room greeted him.

"Your mom didn't teach you how to knock, huh?" A figure who is sitting in one of the black couch spoke up.

"And your mom didn't teach you to love your lover 'till the very end, Hibari Kyoya?"

"..." Silent.

"Tsuna is in Emergency Room." The said man closed the black box he held and turned his head towards the 'intruder'.

"He collapsed."

"..." another silence.

"He's still hoping you would come and spend the rest of his life together."

"I have known this story from when I was 5 years old." Hibari grabbed a wine glass and gently shake the glass resulted in little ripples from the wine. "A little rich girl. She was hospitalized. She has a big mansion, wealth, beauty and such. But she didn't have one thing. To be loved." He lifted the glass into the air and stared through the glass. "But she grew up to be a fine woman. In hospital. No one visited her except her caretakers such as maids, butlers, gardeners and so on. Her parents are getting close to abandon her. They only paid for her hospital fees. They never once visit her." He tipped his glass. The wine is gradually spilled to the white floor. "But one day, whenever she is returning to her room, there was always a bouquet of lily. It was so beautiful. Or so she said. But do you know what lily flower means?" Hibari smirked toward his 'guest' as he turned his empty glass over.

"Love?" the 'guest' answered.

Hibari's smirk faded, replaced with a blank stare and vacant smile. He let go of the glass.

"Lily flower means..." _prang!_ The glass fell and shattered into pieces. "...death."

"And the shocked news of this story: The flowers were sent by no other than her own parents. Isn't it such a touching story? Love and death. There was no love after you are dead. And death isn't included when we are saying love. Or is it?"

"What's the point of telling me this, Hibari?"

"Akambo. You know too well of what is love. Sometimes it makes you sick, right? Agree with me."

"I didn't come here to talk about love. I come here to talk about Tsuna. Have you gone insane, Hibari?!"

"..."

"I heard from Gokudera. Is it true that you and my student are planning to get married next month?"

"It's no use talking about it anymore."

"Don't you have hope and faith in Tsuna?"

"I have. But... his smile... his laugh is the one who made my faith and hope crumbled apart."

"If you trusted your faith and hope into him it will last forever."

"I don't believe in God anymore. He always took what I loved."

"It's for the best of you."

"Seeing me suffering is the best for me?" Hibari chuckled darkly and glared. "Don't mess with me."

"Gokudera is trying his best to make us see Tsuna's smile until the end of his time. For Tsuna and for you to be strong. We need you to be by Tsuna's side now."

"He is so innocent and fragile. And I'm so filthy and stronger than him. He never killed anyone while I'm going around killing people."

"Yet you two were made to be bound together."

"Is it?"

"Good things come out after the bad things, Hibari. Don't underestimate it."

"Hn~" he answered with a playful tone.

"Make up your mind, Cloud Guardian. If you love him, you should go. Just follow your heart. They never wrong." Sound of door opened and closed was the sign that the 'intruder' has gone. Hibari stayed unmoving and stared at the shards of glass.

"Follow... my heart...?" His eyes widened as if he remembered something that he forgot long time ago.

"Baka... How can I forget something so important!" he took his coat that he attached to the back of the sofa. He rushed to the door after grabbed his car key. He got on his car and drifted away to who knows where.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER...**

"Juudaime, are you ready to leave?"

"Hm. I'm ready. Where is everyone?"

"Eh, ano, chotto... T-They had some business to attend, Juudaime! We got busier these days hahaha! So I'll be the one to pick you up today if that's okay..." Tsuna smiled.

"Of course it's okay! Aaah~ I miss home. Everyone too."

"Juudaime, if you have time... May I speak some words? Just the two of us. I don't want the others to hear it too." Gokudera's expression turned serious. Tsuna stared at him before smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can. Feel free to talk to me whenever you are in trouble, ne? Now, ikuzo ikuzo~"

"Hai, Juudaime!" Gokudera with his bright smile pushed Tsuna's wheelchair outside the building hospital.

* * *

"Ne, Hayato. Where are we heading? It's not the way to the mansion. Are we going to stop by and buying something?" Tsuna asked while looking outside through the window's car.

"Yes, Juudaime. We are going to pay a visit to a certain place."

"Where? What place?"

"You will know later when we arrived." Tsuna pouted.

"Hmph! Secretive aren't we?" he responded sarcastically. Gokudera only chuckled.

Gokudera drove the bulletproof car through a small alley in the middle of spring forest. Green, yellow, orange and red leaves fly high following the rhythm of the wind. The car's fast pace made the withered leaves fly more beautiful even though it's spring.

They got out from the forest and past through a bridge with a beautiful lake scenery on their right and left side.

"Whoa..." Tsuna whispered in awe. Gokudera watched his boss reaction from the corner of his eyes as his lips form a soft smile. Tsuna spotted something up head.

'_It's look like a cross. N-No I mean yes, it's a cross. Wait that building...'_ he turned to Gokudera with shock.

"Hayato, are you bringing me to..."

The car Gokudera drove stopped in front of an old sacred chapel. It's old but very well maintained.

Without any words Gokudera got out of the car and grabbed the wheelchair which he put at the back side of the car. He opened Tsuna's door and moved him to the wheelchair.

"Let's go in, Juudaime!"

"Ch-Chotto matte! Why are we here, Hayato?" Gokudera ignored him and Tsuna pouted. The chapel's big door opened and revealed his family that he missed so much.

"Tsu-kun! Omedeto!" There, in front of the door way, stood Sawada Nana holding a bouquet of lilac.

"Oka-san...? Oka-san!" Tsuna stretched his hands toward his mother while he still sitting on his wheelchair. Nana hugged him and whispered something that makes Tsuna's tears keep pouring down. He nodded and Nana patted his head as she gave his son the bouquet of lilac.

His family are standing up, waiting for him to enter the church.

"Yo, ototo!" A hand waved from the back line.

"Dino-san?"

"Yap! Gomenne, I can't visit you the other day in hospital. I just arrived 30 minutes before you though, haha!"

"Baka! No need to tell him!" Gokudera shouted from behind Tsuna. Tsuna turned his head to Gokudera.

"Hayato... Could it be you are the one who set this up...?"

"Um, yes it's me, Juudaime. Because...ugh...you told me that day before you collapsed...so..."

"Arigatou, minna~" Tsuna smiled.

'_If only Kyoya is here...'_ he thought sadly. Everyone looked at each other before nodded. They moved to each side and made a way for Tsuna. He looked up and his eyes widened.

A man with purple shirt and black coat walked slowly from the altar to Tsuna. One of his hands was in his pocket and his other hand is holding a black box. His eyes are radiating boredom but full of love when he stared at the man in wheelchair.

'_Kyoya... Kyoya, Kyoya!'_

"Kyoya!" Tsuna cried as he stretched his hands again. The said man smiled—no, it's more like he is smirking rather than smiling.

"Hn. The omnivore is turning into herbivore again." Tsuna pouted.

"I-I'm neither an omnivore nor herbivore! I have turned into carnivore!" Hibari chuckled as he walked back to the altar. He turned his head and signaled Tsuna to come beside him.

"W-Wha?" Nana pushed his wheelchair and bring her son to the altar, beside the man he loves. She put a bridal veil on Tsuna before placed Tsuna's hand in Hibari's.

"I gave my son to be married to this man." She said and then she walked away.

"Who is the priest?" Yamamoto asked out of the blue.

"Ah? Now that you mentioned it. Who is the priest to the extreme?"

"What was that, bakadera?! You didn't call a priest for Tsuna-nii's wedding? Are you mocking me!?"

"Maa, maa, calm down, you guys! Ahaha!"

"Hah! Don't understimate me! I have called a very important guy to be the priest for Juudaime's wedding today!" Gokudera explained.

"Hoo!" they all gave him an applause.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late! I just need to study how to be priest first! Ahaha! Tsuna hasn't come yet, right? Yokatta**[1]**!" the back door opened and a very loud man appeared. They only stared at him though and some of them face-palmed.

"O-Otto-san is the priest?!" Tsuna shouted.

"E-E-E-E-E-E-EH!? Tsuna is already here?! Well then let's begin!" he hurriedly move to the altar and pretend nothing happened. Iemitsu cleared his throat first before spoke up with—for the first time ever—a wise and firm voice.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to join together this man and this man in holy matrimony as they exchange vows of their everlasting love."

"As Tsunayoshi and Kyoya take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family. A family that will be nourished and—ano—nurtured through—etto—the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through—err— the common bonds of love."

'_He said "ano" , "etto" and "err" !' _they screamed in their mind. Iemitsu only coughed to erase the embarassment he felt.

"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He continued.

Silent.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, why don't you marry me instead?" That's pineapple for you. Yamamoto punched him on the face and Mukuro fainted. Chrome moved the fainted Mukuro—with her tentacles illusion—outside the church and closed the door. Chrome tilted her head oh so innocently while the remaining sweat dropped.

"Ahaha! Feel free to continue!"

"Then... Hibari Kyoya, will you take Sawada Tsunayoshi to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Hibari answered and Tsuna blushed.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, will you take Hibari Kyoya to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I-I will." Tsuna blushed and Hibari smirked.

Hibari took Tsuna's hand and put the simple dark blue diamond with crystal engraving around it**[2]**. It's indeed very beautiful. Tsuna stared at the ring in awe before Hibari clicked his tongue to get Tsuna's attention. Tsuna looked at Hibari before turned into shades of red. He grabbed Hibari's hand and pushed the ring into his ring finger. They applaused and congratulated them.

"I now pronounced you Husband and—err—Wife?" again Tsuna blushed. Iemitsu coughed.

"With great pleasure I introduce to you, for the first time as Husband and Wife, Hibari Kyoya and Hibari Tsunayoshi, The Groom and The Bride!"

"Ne, aren't you forgetting something of what the newlywed supposed to do after put the ring in their partner finger?" Hibari said as Tsuna tensed.

'_Please don't tell me he wants to...' _ Tsuna screamed in his mind.

"The part "_Now you may kiss the bride"_ ?" Dino scratched his head in confusion.

'_DINO-SAN!'_ Tsuna yelled in anger (in his mind of course).

"Hn. Let's do it, Tsunayoshi." Hibari gripped Tsuna's arm.

"E-Eh?" Tsuna sweatdropped. "W-W-W-W-Why don't we save it for later, Hibari-san...?"

"The punishment will be doubled." He said after releasing his tuna. (Don't forget his smirk)

"Eh? Doubled? Why?"

"Because you called me 'Hibari-san' just now." Tsuna gulped.

'_DAMN IT!' _Tsuna screamed—again—in his mind.

"Congratulation, Ms. Hibari." Reborn clasped his hands as Hibari smirked.

"R-REBORN!"

"Tsu-kun~ I'm waiting for the baby 'kay? I would love if it's a boy that cute like you~" Nana danced with her husband.

"Like I said before, I'm a boy!"

"Let's try it Tsunayoshi." Tsuna jerked up.

"W-What? I'm a boy! And a boy can't get pregnant!" Tsuna pointed his finger towards Hibari.

"We won't know if we don't try it."

"Shitakunai**[3]**!"

"Let's try it."

"HIIIE! Okite inai**[4]**!"

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

NOTES :

**[1] **_**Yokatta**_ means _**what a relieve or something similar like that**_

**[2]** If you want to know or see it more specifically, search _**The Hope Diamond **_ with the almighty uncle _**google.**_

**[3]** _**Shitakunai **_means _**don't wanna**_

**[4]** _**Okite inai**_ means _**not happening**_

* * *

_**Yukari : That's it! ^^**_

_**Tsuna: NOOO! YUKARI-CHAN! DON'T TELL ME- DON'T TELL ME!**_

_**Yukari: Wha-What...? (O_O)"**_

_**Tsuna: NOOO!**_

_**Yukari: *Sweat-dropped* W-Well, it's for chapter 1! Should I continue or not? ^^,**_

_****__**Forgot to mention, they all know Tsu-kun and the gang are involved in mafia thingy~!**_ ;)  



	2. Chapter 2 : SECONDO AZZARDO

_**Yukari : Here's chapter 2! It's really my story I suppose! :D**_

_**Tsuna: NOOO!**_

_**Yukari: What's wrong with you!? Jeez, moo! =3=**_

_**Tsuna: Yu will never OWN KHR BUT she owned this story plot. Really! TTATT**_

_**Yukari :*rolls eyes***_

* * *

_**WARNING: BAD GRAMMAR AND SUCK AT WRITING LOL**_

* * *

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

* * *

_**Of all the bright cruel lies he told you, the cruelest is the one called love. Because even if the lie is beautiful, the truth is what you face in the end.**_

* * *

_** IKIRU. WATASHI NO TAME NI.**_

_**LIFE. FOR ME.**_

**SECONDO AZZARDO**

Sawada Tsunayoshi's condition is worsening day by day. Around three days after their marriage, Tsunayoshi has been sick and resting on his bed in Vongola Mansion with extra guards around the mansion to keep the Tenth safe from another family's attack.

A week after that, he has lost his appettite again and lost his weight for about 2 kg in a week.

Shamal has told him secretly—I really mean _secretly_—to be hospitalized and be ready to see and feel another dimension of this corrupted world. And he also told Tsuna's guardians for Tsuna to be hospitalized. For the best of him. But his guardians just don't want it because, why do you need to be hospitalized when the greatest and the most trusted doctors from all over the world are here especially to watch your health?

Well, Reborn and Hibari _demanded _ him to be hospitalized. For his own good.

But, what can you do if your boss said "_It's many against two. You guys have lost!"_ ?

Nothing.

Because he said facts. Not lies.

The doctors have really given up about him and Sawada Tsunayoshi is keep smiling even though many bad news and rumours about his death keep appearing. And Hibari can't stand it anymore. He decided to break through the barrier that Tsunayoshi had created long time ago.

Hibari walked to Tsunayoshi's room. It's already past twelve o'clock. Past midnight.

'_Tsunayoshi must have been sleeping.'_ He thought. But he keep walking anyway. He opened the door slowly, try to not awaking the young boss. But what greeted him in the dark night is Tsuna's big caramel orb eyes that shine throught the night.

"Yo, Kyoya. Do you need anything?" he asked while tilting his head. Hibari _nearly_ jumped backwards and screamed. _Nearly_.

"What are you doing at this hour?" he finally broke the silence.

"I should be the one asking you, Kyoya-san. What are you doing in my room?"

"Your room is my room. Your things are also mine, Hibari Tsunayoshi." Tsuna blushed.

"S-Shut up!" Hibari smirked. His _wife_ is really _cute_.

"I want you to be hospitalized. No objection. Or I'll bite you to death."

"I will be dead sooner or later, Kyoya. No need to bite me to death." Tsuna mumbled.

"Do you say something?"

"Nope." Hibari glared at him but Tsuna didn't bother to catch the phrase in Hibari's glare.

"But I still don't want to." Tsuna concluded. Hibari growled.

"You **must **do what I said."

"What about this? You will keep watching me for the next two days. If my condition is worsening than today, I **will do** everything you said and I **want** to be hospitalized."

Hibari sighed before walked to Tsuna's side and ruffled his messy hair. "Fine. You better keep your promise." Tsuna giggled and hugged him.

"Thanks, ~" Hibari only sighed and thought why he cannot deny his _wife_ even once.

* * *

It's already night—two days ever since the day the two of them made that promise.

"See, Kyoya~? I'm fine right?" Tsuna said with a playful tone. Hibari glanced at him.

"Not really. It hasn't been two days. We need to see it for the next two hours until I can say you are okay." Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"Mein Gott. It's only two hours. Spare me already." Tsuna sat behind Hibari and their back touched.

"Ne, Kyoya, what would you do if someone very important to you is gone?"

"I will wait for them to come back." Tsuna laughed. Hibari turned his head, confused.

"What?" he asked, feeling irritated.

"Nothing."

"You are getting weirder day by day, Tsunayoshi."

"I'm not weird." He giggled. "I'm just too cute~" Hibari smirked.

"..."

"You can tell me anything." Hibari said.

"... What if I died? Will everyone cry for me? Will they remember me as long as they live? Or will I turn into dust and dissappear?" Tsuna's tears poured down. Hibari widened his eyes and hugged Tsuna—tightly.

"Don't you dare do that to me. Don't you even dare to say it." Hibari growled.

"Don't you remember the day when you left me for a year? I was so pathetic at that time. Everyday have been disaster for me. Please. Just don't leave me." Hibari continued.

Tsuna hugged him back. "I won't." He smiled softly. "Even if I do, I will come back again and we will start our live over and over again. Promise."

They were chatting for hours when Hibari decided that it's the time for Tsuna to sleep. He carried him bridal-style and put him on the bed. He covered him with a warm blanket before gave him a peck in the forehead.

* * *

_**~TSUNA'S POV~**_

"Sleep well, I will see you tomorrow morning." He said to me after kissed my forehead.

'_It's warm.'_

Then he walked away. My hand tried to reach him but I only grabbed air. He glanced at me for the last time before closed the door.

"I don't want it. But, I'm sorry that I lied to you. My last lie." I whispered before drifted to sleep.

_**~END OF TSUNA'S POV~**_

* * *

_**~HIBARI'S POV~**_

I opened Tsunayoshi's door and stepped inside. I saw him still sleeping so soundly on his bed. I smiled as I walked to his side and stroked his hair.

"Tsunayoshi, wake up." No response. I shoke his body softly, still no response. Then I kissed him on the lips. He is still not budging. My mind screamed.

'_Please... Please don't tell me..'_

Shakily I brought my finger to his nose. Still breathing but in a low pace. Not good.

I took out my phone, searching a name in my contacts and pushed the call button.

_**~END OF HIBARI'S POV~**_

* * *

_**~GOKUDERA'S POV~**_

This morning is so cloudy. The sun is hiding behind the clouds and I certainly have a bad feeling but I didn't know what.

"That bastard. Where did he go when we need him in this meeting!?"

"Maa, maa. He said he is seeing us later in the dining room. He is waking Tsuna up."

"Kufufu, let's shine bright like our skylark today."

"What's that, Pineapple!? That was so damn lame! Gyahaha!" The ten-years old Lambo cracked.

"Tch. He better take care of Juudaime!" Suddenly I felt vibration in my pocket.

'_My phone..'_

I saw the name that calling me.

"Tch." I pushed the answer button. "What is it?" I asked impatiently. I heard him growled.

"Tsunayoshi. Hospital. Quick." At that point I felt my heart stopped beating as I dropped my phone.

_**~END OF GOKUDERA'S POV~**_

* * *

Hibari drove his car quickly to the hospital as he seldomly took a glance at the sleeping figure in the back seat.

He flinched when he heard Tsuna's breath hitched. He speed up his car and they arrived in hospital in no time. He quickly carried Tsuna and ran to the Emergency Room. In the first moment Hibari stepped out from his car, everyone there already knew who that was so it was much more easier task for him.

"Hang on, Tsunayoshi. I won't let you die. Never." He said as Tsuna was dragged away to the bed and the medication tools are being used on him in order to keep him breathing. That sight really broke his heart as he punched the wall beside him.

He waited and waited. Even until all of the annoying people came to his side and asking for Tsuna's condition, the doctors inside still haven't come out. He is very _worried_.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera punched the wall.

"How can this happen? Correct me if I'm wrong. Lung cancer stage 2A can be cured right?"

"WRONG!" Gokudera shouted as they flinched.

"What happened to you, Gokudera-san! You have been acting really weird! Tsuna-san told us his lung cancer is in stage 2A! Also, I have been researching that it was TRUE that 2A can be cured! What's so wrong about this fact!?" Haru shouted back.

"It's not 2A but 4! What Juudaime told you is a LIE! And you all buying it!" Gokudera cried as the remaining fell silent. Gokudera fell to the ground before shouting again.

"You all don't know right? His pain? His smile that full of fear and tears? He had been suffering for the past 5 YEARS! Get over it already!"

'_No, he is never lying. He is the most honest and wonderful person I've ever met. He will make it. He __**must**__.' _ Hibari conviced himself as he sat down on a nearby waiting-sofa.

Finally the door creaked open. The man with white coat and green mask sighed.

"I'm sorry but... we have done what we can. I hope there's a miracle to help Juudaime survive this. Juudaime had asked us to move him to the biggest room of VIP room available. He said he needs to talk with everyone present. We will move him to VIP room in third floor with number 327. I will excuse myself now." With that last words, the door creaked open again and Tsuna—who is laying on his bed and wore a oxsigen mask— was dragged out. They gasped in horror especially Nana.

"My baby boy..." she cried.

Tsuna's skin look so pale and he can't breath normally.

But he is _smiling_.

That's what make them gritted their teeth in agony.

Their Juudaime is ready to accept the upcoming death.

It's so unfair.

It's so cruel.

How can such a kind person existed in this ruthless and inhuman world?

* * *

They are gathered in room with number: 327.

No one dare to speak. Only Nana, I-Pin, Lambo and Fuuta who is crying and sniffling beside Tsuna. Tsuna already woke up from his long slumber but he looks like a living corps. He tried to laugh at the jokes his guardians said but failed miserably.

"Is Verde here?" Tsuna asked weakly.

"Not yet. Does Verde included in this matter which you want to discuss, Tsuna?" Tsuna nodded.

"He is bringing something important to me. Something that I willingly sacrifice my life. Chrome, would you please?" Chrome nodded and put a sound-proof illusion so no one outside can hear their talks.

"I want to tell you something that I have been keeping for myself for the past two years. I have a sickness as you all know lung cancer." They nodded.

"Do you all know which stage I'm in?" Tsuna smiled. They nodded again.

"Of course Sawada! You told us, remember?! 2A, right?" Ryohei's fists are shaking. Gokudera only turned away.

"I'm in stage—"

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called. Tsuna blinked before answered with a smile.

"Yes, Gokudera-kun?" Gokudera's eyes widened before he kneeled down and cried.

"Please... try to live longer." His other guardians bit their lips and closed their eyes. Tsuna closed his eyes and still smiled.

"So you have told them, huh?" Gokudera nodded.

"Then I guess I will tell you another lie that I have been keeping." Tsuna turned to Hibari and gestured him to come closer. He held his hands.

"I'm sorry. When the day I've gone for one year, I was with Verde. Because I asked him a favour and my life really depends on it. I don't want to ignore it. So I chose to go to Verde instead. Since he seems to not caring anything about Mafia."

"So he really included in this, huh?" Reborn said as Tsuna nodded.

"I begged him to help me. Because he is the only hope."

"And you told Verde to lied to us that he personally invented something useful for the Vongola Don in training?" Tsuna giggled.

"Nope. It was his doing. I only told him to help me."

"That damn Verde." Leon turned into gun. Tsuna gulped.

"Well, please don't?" Tsuna begged with his puppy-eyes.

"Fine, continue."

"And I want to thank you all for the twenty years of my life, you all have been taking care of me. Even though you seldomly around, Dad." Tsuna stared at Iemitsu who just laughed and scratched his head.

"But... I really had so much fun..." Tsuna said half-conscious.

"Tsu-kun?" Nana held her son's hand. That's when Tsuna's breath became slow—really _slow_ and soft. It's like he isn't breathing at all and his skin turned more pale than the way it was before.

"Call the doctor!" Gokudera snapped out of his daze.

"NO!" They turned their heads to Tsuna.

"Wait.." The door creaked open and a man with white coat walked in. Tsuna hissed in pain.

"Tsunayoshi, we need to call the doctors. NOW." Hibari demanded. Tsuna shoke his head weakly.

"Vongola." Verde opened his mouth. Tsuna glanced at him and smiled before he gripped his chest. Verde closed his eyes and opened the door widely.

"Come in.." He said softly. The Arcobaleno raised one of their eyebrows_. _

'_Just who the hell Verde is talking to?! His attitude seems softer!'_ They thought.

A little girl stepped in. Hibari widened his eyes when he saw her.

The little girl appearance is really look like Tsuna. With big brown eyes that was gentle and friendly. A defying gravity hair at the top but curly at the remaining long hair. The difference is the hair is black not brown like Tsuna.

Tsuna stared at her and smiled.

"La mia bambina, Luisa...**[5]**" Hibari shocked.

"What?" he muttered quietly.

"La mia cara madre...**[6]**" the little girl answered with a warm smile as she walked and grabbed Tsuna's hand that was offered by Tsuna to her. She kissed Tsuna's hand and prayed. Tears were spotted on the corner of her eyes even though she is smiling—_tried. _Tsuna turned to Hibari and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya. I cannot fulfill our last promise." Tsuna's hands dropped weakly. And he whispered something that only the little girl can hear as he place his last best smile on his face. At that last moment Kyoya thought one thing :

'_Promises are lies wrapped in pretty ribbons.'_

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

NOTES :

**[5]** _**La mia bambina, Luisa **_ means _**my little girl, Luisa **_(in italy)

**[6]** _**La mia cara madre **_means _**my dear mother **_(in italy)

* * *

_**Yukari : There's more! Please don't stop reading and please keep waiting for me to publish the next chapter :D I suppose it will be 5-6 chapters in total.**_

_**Tsuna: Y-Y-Y-Y-Yu-chan! QAQ**_

_**Yukari: Jeez! What's with you, Tsu-kun~!? *poke**_

_**Tsuna: Please r-review... QAQ**_


	3. Chapter 3 : TERZA AZZARDO

_**Yukari: I'm back~ With new chapter~ :D**_  
_**But first I want to give my thanks to people who have reviewed my story so far also who put this story into their favourite/alert list :D**_  
_**THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YA~! :3**_

_**Tsuna: NOO, YUKARI-CHAAN! DON'T DIE!**_

_**Yukari: ...Wut? -_-||**_

_**Tsuna: *cries***_

_**Hibari: Herbivore. *glares at Yu***_

_**Yukari: ... WHHHAAAAT? **_  
_**Hibari: *patted Tsuna's head***_  
_**Yukari: I'm a nuisance okay. I'll go. I don't own KHR but this plot story is entirely mine, thank you very much. *dash off***_

* * *

**WARNING: I'M SUCK AT WRITING SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF MY GRAMMAR IS BAD!**

**_PAIRING: HibaTsu ; YamaGoku ; MukuChro (?) XD_**

**_SONGS: Recomended: Shiga - The End ; Hienie Dao - Kiss The Rain ; Samidare (Naruto Shippuden OST) ; Flame, Staring at The Shadows ( HetaOni's music)_**

* * *

_**While I thought that I was learning how to live, I**_

_**have been learning how to die.**_

* * *

**IKIRU. WATASHI NO TAME NI.**

**LIVE. FOR ME.**

**TERZA AZZARDO**

"Who are you?" Hibari asked when they are outside Tsuna's room.

"I'm Hibari Luisa. Five years old. Mom has entrusted me to uncle Verde for the time being. _'Until the proper time comes'_ what he always said to me when I said I want to see Dad." The little girl answered without hestitation. What a Hibari's trait she got there.

"Hibari... Luisa?"

"Si, padre.**[7]**"

"Juudaime told me that. One year when he left you, truthfully he was stayed away from us in order to giving birth to this girl." Gokudera pointed out.

"In other words, she is your child. Genetically." Verde continued.

"..."

"Your Mom is... dead and you didn't cry? Why? Don't you love him? He isn't kind and caring enough for you so you don't feel anything?" Luisa only smiled.

"I'm trying. I just don't want Mom to be dissapointed in me. I have promised to him. No matter what happens, I will be by my Dad side to comfort him. I'll be strong for him. I'll care for him, plus the share that Mom cannot give." Tears escaped from Luisa's eyes. But she keeps smiling like it's not a problem at all.

"I'll tell him _'good night and sleep dream'_ every night. I'll kiss him in the forehead if he feels sad. I'll tell him and all of you..." She closed her eyes as she continued, "..how important you all to my Mom. And I'll tell him that me and my Mom always love him and will never leave him alone." Luisa grabbed Hibari's hand.

"Mom's body might be dead. But his love for you never dies. Even if it dies, it will be reincarnated over and over again. You don't have to worry. Because the sky is always beside us, watching us and protecting us from the unseen danger."

"Luisa..." Hibari whispered. The little girl tilted her head.

"Si?"

"So.. you are my granddaughter...?" Nana asked. Luisa turned her head and smiled.

"Grandmother..." She ran to her and hugged her. "Mom always told me that my grandmother is a great mother and he wished for me to have a great mother for me too."

"Tsu-kun... did?"

"Hai. Everytime he visits me, he always brings photos of all of you and told me everything he did in his lifetime. That's why I know all of you. Included Uncle Reborn that Mom labelled as the Spartan Tutor." Luisa giggled.

"Gyahahaha! Eat that Reborn!" Skull laughed like a maniac, causing Luisa to shriek and hide behind Hibari. Hibari glared at Skull as he took out his beloved tonfas. Reborn shot the wall beside Skull.

"You have guts to laugh at me. More importantly, to scare my dame-student's daughter. Be prepared to die." Yamamoto took out his sword, Gokudera took out his dynamites as Mukuro and Chrome summoned their tridents out of nowhere.

"Count me in, kora!" Colonello and Lal prepared their weapons. Fon sighed before pulled Luisa to Iemitsu.

"Saa, minna-san. This is hospital so please be quiet?" Fon asked.

"Shut up!" They shouted as Skull gripped his helm in fear.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YA! GOMENNASAAAII!" A loud explosion was heard as the children and the non-fighting visitors facepalmed except Iemitsu. He is facewall-ed.

"You okay, Luisa-chan?" Fuuta and I-Pin asked. Luisa blinked her eyes before nodded.

"Hai. I'm fine. Thank you.." They sighed in relieve. Luisa stared at them. One by one. They have dark circles below their eyes.

_'They haven't had much sleep, I suppose. They are really worried about you, Mom...'_ Luisa's body trembled as she remembered the days she spent with her Mom, even though just a little.

_'Mom...'_

"It's okay to cry, Lu-chan.." Nana hugged her. "It's okay."

"You are only five years old. It's okay to cry as much as you want." Iemitsu patted her head. Luisa's eyes widened as she gripped Nana's shirt and cried. Her cries took their attention and they stopped fighting immediately.

"Mom... Mom always sent me a video everyday..." Nana nodded and tried to wipe her granddaughter's dried tears. "He sung me a lullaby.. He said they will always love me. I know who is 'they' he meant. It's all of you.. Even though we just met today... Mom... He always said that despite your scary looks and bad attitude..." they snorted. "...you all are a good, warm, friendly and caring people. That's what you called as 'HOME'."

"Juudaime..."

"Uncle Hayato... Mom said he is a deliquent. And he is scary." Gokudera dropped on his knees and punched the floor continuously. "But that was just a first impression if you look at him for 3 seconds from afar." Gokudera stared at her. "Mom said, Hayato-san is a tsundere type person but it's not hard to understand him. Because he is very welcoming and a loyal friend."

"Uncle Takeshi..." Yamamoto pointed at himself, not expecting to be called. "He is a carefree person and he is always smiling." Yamamoto grinned. "But that's also people first impression. Mom said that if you look through his smile, you will notice that he wears an artificial smile." Yamamoto's frozen. "But other than that, he will always so calm like a rain. Truly a rain." Luisa cried even louder but her cries were muffled when she hugged Nana tightly.

"Uncle Ryohei-nii-san..."

"EXTREME!" Luisa flinched and Kyoko slapped her brother's head.

"Uncle Ryohei.. is always surprising and protecting what dear to him. To Famiglia. Like a bright sun. But he is the same as the others. You need to look after him more carefully because he is clumsy and kinda idiot." Ryohei pouted and blushed as Gokudera tried to hold back his laughter. "But that is his positive side. And Mom really need his warm welcome and shouts whenever Mom is down and wanted to be alone. Like a brother and sun that embraces everything."

"Aunt Chrome.." Chrome blushed as she got everyone attention. "She is a shy person. Kind-hearted. She is a strong person too. But she used to be called weak and called herself weak. That's why she is low on self-confidence. That's her negative side. But Mom said that negative side of her is what changed her to a better person as she is now."

"Bossu..."

"Lambo-san..." Lambo sniffled. "Lambo-san is a spoiled brat." Lambo's tears stopped. "That's people first impression. Also Mom's. But he is cute and a really caring brother. He is a action-type person. He doing things and showing things to tell people how dear is them to him. Even though he is sometimes annoying, but Mom really glad to have him as Lightning Guardian. But Mom's worries number one is Lambo-san. Because he is the youngest and can be considered as a child. Even though so, Lambo-san is not a person you can understimate. Because he is strong. That was what Mom always said whenever I asked him why choose him as his Lightning Guardian."

Lambo cried. Louder than before.

"Uncle Mukuro..."

"Kufufu..."

"Mom said I can whack his head if he annoys me." Hibari smirked. Mukuro flinched.

"Oya, oya—"

"Quiet, let me finish, Uncle." Mukuro quiet down. "He is always telling lies. He is always deceiving you. He is inhuman. He is scary. Mom said that." Mukuro smirked. "But it was ten years ago. Now he considered you as his family. The important role in the family. Mist. That protect the family with lies. That paid no mind if he or she was hurt as long as the families are safe. And Uncle, you are that important person. So please try to get along with the other. Aren't they your family?" Mukuro nodded and looked away.

"Lastly... Dad..."

"Hn."

"The lone cloud that hate crowded. Want to bite everything to death. Up until now still so scary. But you are quite lonely aren't you?" Luisa turned her head to Hibari. Her eyes kinda red from crying. Hibari wiped her tears away.

"Hn. You are a herbivore."

"Herbivore? Why?"

"Because only herbivore who is crying."

"Herbivore, Omnivore, Carnivore... It's all not important. It was just your way to showing affection, didn't you?" Reborn raised one of his eyebrows. Hibari's eyes widened.

"If someone is a herbivore that means he/she needs protection. And you as the carnivore willingly protect them from the higher position."

"..."

"Omnivore. Showing weakness. But that weakness is a lie. In other words, that weakness is also their strongest point. They will help protect both Herbivore, and Carnivore. Like Mom. And Carnivore..."

"..."

"Carnivore... is the strongest above them all. Showing weakness is sort of a taboo. They hate Herbivorous traits. They bite every herbivores, omnivores and carnivores to death." Luisa smiled as Hibari stared at her. "But only the bad one. You all very warm and caring person, Dad. And you are lovable."

Luisa brought Hibari's hand to her cheek and rubbed against it lovingly.

"I was wondering how a child like you can tell so much about us in your first meeting with us?" Reborn leaned to a wall.

"That wasn't me." She shook her head. "It what Mom always said to me everytime he visits me. Somehow, I already memorized it. All if it. Including Mom accent, smile, and words when he is saying things."

"It seems you haven't finished what you started, little girl." Fon said. Luisa smiled at him.

"Yes, I haven't yet. Thank you for reminding me." Fon nodded. "I have one last thing to said. It was Mom's last words." They stopped breathing.

"Can you please tell us?" Chrome pleaded.

"Of course... But first, Uncle Verde did you bring it?" Verde nodded and showed her a big bags that full of random things. He gave her a white CD that has a rainbow picture on it. Luisa grabbed it and said thank you.

"On this CD... Mom has recorded it all when he last visited me. He told me I should watch this with everyone else. He said I should bring this when I visited Vongola Hospital."

"Wait, do you mean Dame-Tsuna knew that someday he is going to die...?" Reborn asked out of curiousity. Luisa nodded in despair.

"Yes. And Mom had prepared for it. This is the last thing that Mom prepared for us." Verde took the CD and played it on his laptop. He placed his laptop on the chair and pushed the play button. Hibari hugged Luisa from behind.

_"Yo, minna~"_ Tsuna's voice greeted them. Tsuna was laying on bed when he recorded this.

_"Sorry that I have lied to you... Sorry that I've been smiling when you all suffered enough. But please understand me that I'm doing it for your best. I just want to see your smiles before I'm gone. Hehe~"_ Tsuna grinned along side his pale skin.

_"Oka-san and Otto-san..."_ Nana and Iemitsu looked up, crying and sniffling.

_"I'm sorry that I can't bring you two to Europa. Because I've been busy. I'm so sorry. But in return.."_ he smiled, _"I have all the photos of me in Europa when I'm doing my job stored in a beautiful albums~ I asked Verde to save it for me. So he should be giving it later to you guys~"_ Verde gave two albums to Iemitsu. Nana opened it and cried. It's really Tsuna. In his suit. With his best big grin. In Europa. It's really him.

_"Reborn."_ This time, Reborn turned his head to the laptop and saw Tsuna glared at him. He nearly jumped. So with the others but they can keep their calm.

_"Hehe~ Am I surprising you? I've been wanted to do it once. Ah, yeah. Thank you for your assist up until now. Please keep protecting the famiglia and watch over the kids. Thank you for bringing me to mafia world where my dearest friends, lover, and family are. I'm really grateful. Lastly, thank you for training me to become a good boss." _Reborn pulled his fedora.

_"And the rest arcobaleno... thank you for supporting us. You are really warm and friendly. I'm sorry that I can't spend more time with you, to know you more. But you all are really like an older brother and sister to me."_

_"Oh, yeah I forgot. Verde thank you for taking care and hiding Luisa from that time. Thank you also for accepting my selfish decision. Thank you for taking care of me when I'm pregnant." _Verde nodded.

"Decimo..." they whispered.

_"Dino-nii~ Thank you for becoming Kyoya's teacher. He is really gotten strong everytime I spar with him. In the future I hope you will be less clumsy than now, 'kay? With or without your subordinates. I know that you are a good boss and brother!" _Dino cried.

_"The girls..."_ Bianchi, Hana, Kyoko, I-Pin and Haru looked up. _"Stay strong! You are part of Vongola Famiglia, we know it. You have friends whenever you need them, so just don't cry anymore! Girls with tears aren't cute, ne?"_ Tsuna winked and they smiled.

_"Fuuta."_

"Hai, Tsuna-nii?" he answered. Maybe it's sound crazy that you actually answering to a laptop but to them, it's the best they can do to keep Tsuna in their heart.

_"Watch over your siblings."_ Tsuna smiled tenderly and Fuuta nearly choked on his own saliva. It's Tsuna soft smile that full of love to his siblings. Fuuta hasn't seen it for a long time now. Because his Tsuna-nii is always so busy. He nodded and hugged Lambo that was crying in his arms.

_"Now for my guardians..."_ the guardians gulped.

_"Hayato."_

"Juudaime..."

_"You are my most trusted right hand man so please watch over the other guardians. And please refrain from destroying things whenever you are out in mission."_ Tsuna laughed. _"Keep playing the piano. You have the most beautiful slender fingers to play the piano. It's the gift from God."_

"Thank... you..."

_"Takeshi?"_

"Yo, Tsuna!"

_"Yo!"_ They jumped.

_"Ahaha! Somehow I know that you will reply "Yo, Tsuna!" that's why I want to try saying "Yo!" too." _They sweat-dropped. _"Make Hayato happy~ He is deserved to be happy. I can't do it as his boss and friend so you please do it on my behalf as his lover. You need to make him stayed away as far as possible from dangers. As you can see, he has a short temper~ Nah, Takeshi, smile from the bottom of your heart! Sincere smile is the best on your face!"_ Tsuna clasped his hands.

_"Onii-san!"_

"EXTREME!"

_"Ahaha, you must be shouting "EXTREME!" again? That's a positive traits. But somehow it can be annoying to a certain people. For an example, Kyoya~"_ Ryohei opened his mouth to ask a certain ex-prefect but got interupted.

_"Don't ask Kyoya if he were annoyed or not."_ Ryohei closed his mouth and blushed.

_"Oni-san... I know it the best that you love and care for your sister. But just don't overprotective? Kyoko needs space too you know? Haha~ But you are already done your best. Good job."_ Ryohei cried. No one has told him 'Good job!' like Tsuna always did for protecting Kyoko. That's the words he really wants to hear the most.

_"Chrome-chan~"_ he called in playful tone.

"Bossu..."

_"I know you are a shy person but try to open to your family! I know you care, I know you love them, I know you don't want them to get hurt. But you also need to interact with them. Don't worry, they won't bite! If they bite you just show them who is the boss!"_ Tsuna punched the air and giggled.

_"Chrome, stay strong, stay healthy. I can't always remind you or checking your health anymore. So you need to watch it yourself. If you want anything just ask the others. They will kindly give it to you. After all we're a family right~?" _They nodded and gave Chrome a reassured smile.

"Arigatou, Bossu... Minna-san..."

_"Mukuro."_

"Kufufu.."

_"Don't you dare teasing and scaring my little Luisa! And stop picking on Lambo! Also stop disturbing Kyoya's peace time! If not I will send you to the deepest of the seventh hell! I'm not playing with my words Mukuro!"_ Mukuro shivered. Tsuna's voice softened, _"You are the only person I can ask to watch over Chrome. Ken and Chikusa had given her too much sweets. It's not good! Ask for my mom for a healthy meals. You are like her childrens. She acknowledged you all as that. So please try to make my parents happy and proud of their childrens! Anyway, you are a good guy, Mukuro. I know it. All you need is a warm arms that you called as FAMILY that known as HOME. You don't need to hold back any more. You have been freed." _Tsuna closed his eyes and smiled lovingly. Mukuro gritted his teeth and cried in Chrome's arms. Chrome patted him and they cried together.

_"Kyoya."_

"Hn."

_"Please look after our daughter. She is as clumsy as me. She is a totally slowpoke!"_ Luisa blushed a shade of red.

"Mom!" she shouted in embarrasment.

_"Haha~ Just kidding, la mia bambina! You are the best gift ever that I have ever received. Don't forget our promise. Ah, sorry I forgot. Kyoya. Please try to be more friendly with the kids and the guardians and ... everyone. You have been playing in your own cage all this time. You are not a caged-bird. You are a free and lovable person. My cloud guardian. So please take care of yourself, the others and importantly, Luisa." _Hibari nodded and patted Luisa's soft hair.

_"Lambo..."_ Lambo shrieked.

"Hai, Tsuna-nii?"

_"You need to be a good boy! You are now a big brother to Luisa. Also my precious lightning guardian. And you really need to get rid of your crybaby trait. It's getting on people nerves if I may add. But you are truly a lovely child. I'm glad you are part of my famiglia. Be more careful from now on. I can't be there anymore to catch you when you fall. So it's your turn to catch the others if they fall."_ Lambo nodded and saluted him. _"Lastly Lambo... Sorry that I cannot give you sweets anymore..."_ Lambo tears pouring down.

"Baka-Tsuna! It doesn't matter!" Fuuta tried to calm him down but failed.

_"I want to live my life so that my nights are not full of regrets. And I already did it in the past days with you. Thank you my sweet dreamers."_ Tsuna smiled.

_"Sorry that I cannot spend more time with all of you, to know you more, to laugh with you more. But I really had fun. Mom and Dad. Thank you for bringing me to this beautiful world. Kyoya, thank you for letting me know what is love. Minna, thank you for letting me know what is friends and caring for others. No matter what happens, I love you. Forever." _

Everyone cried, well not most of them. Half of the men are trying to not crying by biting their lips.

_"Bye-bye..."_ The video ended and they are brought to reality.

Tsuna is gone.

He is no longer in their side. But in their heart.

He won't give any fighting words whenever they feel down.

He won't greet them anymore whenever they come home from a mission.

He won't open his arms ever again to hug them.

They won't ever hear their boss laughing again.

They only had The Sky's last smile.

The Husband has lost his wife. The Daughter has lost her mother.

The Parents has lost their child. The Famiglia has lost their brother.

The Sky Ring has lost it's owner.

The Guardians has lost their precious Sky.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

NOTES :

**[7]****_ Si, padre _**means **_yes, father. _**(in italy)

* * *

_**Yukari: 2 or 3 more chapters to go! There will be more surprise so please wait and keep supporting, thanks~! :D**_

_**Yamamoto: Ahahaha, RR kindly accepted! Also please favourite this story ne? :D**_


	4. Chapter 4 : QUARTO AZZARDO

_**Yukari: Heeeeeyy, it's another chappie~! :D Hope ya like it!  
And I want to thank everyone who had this story on their favorite/alert and who had reviewed this story! :D**_  
_**I really appreciate it! =w=**_

_**Tsuna: Yuka-chaaan! TTATT**_  
_**Yukari: What? What's wrong?**_

_**Tsuna: DON'T DIIIIIEEEEEE QAQ**_

_**Yukari: ...wut? ==" anyways ENJOY, MINNA~! ;)**_

_**Tsuna: YUKA-CHAN NEVER OWNS KHR! BUT OWN THIS STORY PLOT ENTIRELY! QAQ**_

* * *

**WARNING : BAD GRAMMAR AND SUCK AT WRITING!**

**SONGS: HIENIE DAO - KISS THE RAIN AND SHIGA - THE END. (Well, any sad songs worked out ._. but I picked this two!)**

* * *

**Don't spoil me with your lies,**

**love me with your truth.**

* * *

_**IKIRU. WATASHI NO TAME NI.**_

_**LIVE. FOR ME.**_

**QUARTO AZZARDO**

Hibari could say that today is the brightest day ever for a funeral.

Their Sky's funeral. Too bright for a sad ending.

Remembering it, they can't help but cry. At least some people can held it in by putting a blank expression or biting their lips hard. His daughter never cried again and kept on putting her best sweet smile that resemble Tsuna a lot. She is really the duplicate of Tsuna. The difference is only the hair color.

The Guardians just can't help it but to ask for permission for keeping their cold, pale Juudaime for three days before they can burried him. They wanted to spent more time with him even though he is already dead. And today is the day they will let go all of their regrets and tears along with Tsuna's last smile.

"Papa?" the little girl knocked her daddy's door.

"Hn." Luisa sweat-dropped and took it as a sign to come in. She wondered, does her Mama got this kind of treatment too? She supposed sometimes her Papa just can't help it. Old habbits. She giggled cutely at her own thought.

"What's so funny?" Hibari asked while tidying his tie.

"Nope." Hibari glared at her making Luisa laughing more.

"Dad, you are so strict." Hibari frowned.

"You are a moody girl." Luisa tilted her head to the side cutely.

"Pardon?"

"You are not consistent of calling us. I mean, sometimes you call me Dad and sometimes it's Papa. Fine with me though. But that moody-moody thing kinda bothered me." Luisa swayed his hand.

"Then don't bother to be bothered by it." She gave a thumb-up pose. Hibari sighed.

_'She is reminding me of your silly action and words, Tsunayoshi.'_

"Let's go Dad. Mom is waiting..." She said softly and smiled.

* * *

They are gathered on the green hills with beautiful green grass and strong trees standing, like protecting them from any air-attacks that will disturbed this sacred good-bye. The birds chirped and sat on the nearby branch around them and quiet down immediately. The squirells sometimes took a peek at them. The sunlight peeked through the leaves and illuminated Vongola Tenth's coffin.

The nature is taking a last time to respect the boss. Still, protected him in their own forms.

Suddenly they got surprised by a dying will flame that appeared of nowhere.

The sun ray around them turned into a particle that glowing around the flame. The flame turned into a body of a blonde haired man with a dying will flame on his forehead. He clenched his fist—gloves— and a dying will flame appeared. Next to him appeared a dying will flame that turned into a body of a man with tan skin, narrowed eyes and a piggy-haired-tail behind him. A DWF appeared on his bare hand. Next to him appeared a bald man with a little bit of hair on the centre of his bald-head. He is holding a knife that engulfing in DWF. Another DWF appeared and the glowing rays turned it into a light brown haired man with beard alongside his jaw and he is holding a FORK with DWF. And last DWF appeared as it turned into a man with shoulder length hair. He is also holding a katar that held out a DWF.

"I-Impossible..." Gokudera gasped.

"H-Hey, aren't they..." Yamamoto spoke up.

Another five DWF appeared simultaneously as they turned into a old-fashioned hairstyle man with glasses and boomerang, a man with a thick mustache and a hat holding a black dual revolvers, a woman dressed in red suit with a pink flowery tattoo on her face holding a crossbow, and last an old man with white hair and mustache that holding a scepter.

"V-Vongola Bosses... I can't believe it..." Fuuta broke the silence. Vongola Primo smiled at them.

_"Saluti__**[8]**__, Vongola Decimo's Guardians."_ They gasped in shock.

From the Guardians's Rings, a lights—based on their own elements—popped out and the Primo's Guardians are out of the rings.

_"Yo, brat."_ G greeted them.

_"Yare, yare. This cow-child again."_ Lampo sighed as he leaned on a tree.

"Gupya!" Lambo's snot coming out.

_"Ahaha, sorry if we are scaring you all."_ Asari scratched his back head.

_"May God bless you and give you strength to move on."_ Knuckle prayed.

_"Nufufu.."_ Daemon smirked.

_"The melon head is being annoying."_ Alaude looked away and his gaze met Luisa's. Luisa looked at Alaude and then Hibari then Alaude and to Hibari again for a thousand times already.

"Hn?" Hibari and Alaude said simultaneously.

_"So she is Decimo's Daughter? Wow. Look exactly like him."_ G rubbed his chin.

"How do you know me? May I asked who are you? Why are you look so much alike like my Uncles and Dad?"

_"Introduce yourself and then Lampo-sama willingly introduce himself."_ They turned and sweat-dropped. Lampo was holding his head with hands in the back of his head. He isn't leaning on the tree anymore but he is laying on the ground.

"Ah, forgive me then." Luisa bowed and grabbed the edge of her skirt, pulling the sides up a bit, "I'm Hibari Luisa. Hibari Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyoya's daughter." She smiled.

_"What a nice attitude you have there, little girl. I'm Giotto. The founder of Vongola in other words Vongola Primo."_ And one by one they introduced themselves politely.

_"Ricardo, Vongola Secondo."_

_"Vongola Terzo."_

_"Quarto."_

_"Vongola Quinto."_

_"Simora, Sesto."_

_"Vongola Settimo, Fabio."_

_"I'm Daniela, Vongola Ottavo."_

_"I'm Timoteo, Vongola Nono. Hello there, Luisa-chan."_

_"G. Storm Guardian of Primo."_ Said the pi—RED haired man with a tattoo on his face.

_"Asari Ugetsu! Rain Guardian."_ Said the man who is always smiling or laughing.

_"Knuckle, Sun Guardian. May God bless you."_ The man with a bandage on his nose prayed.

_"Lampo-sama. The Greatest Lighting Guardian."_ The green haired boy said lazily.

_"Nufufu, Daemon Spade. Mist Guardian of Primo and Secondo. I will teach you how to be the true Vongola Boss."_ Chrome put on an rope illusion that tied him to the nearby high branch and pulled him up.

_"N-Nufufu..."_ Alaude and Hibari smirked while Mukuro patted Chrome's head and praised Chrome.

_"Alaude. Cloud Guardian. Disturb me and I will arrest you to death." _

_'TWO HIBARIS!'_ They screamed in my mind.

_"Then may I lead this funeral of my grandson's?"_ Primo asked. They nodded.

Primo stepped up and dragged the coffin's door and said, _"Today, is the day that our beloved friend, wife, brother, family, mother, son, and boss will be living up in the sky. Leaving us to lead the way ourselves with his trust placed in our palms. He believed we can move on thus we decided to give last of our honor to him who has gone first instead of our elders."_ Primo touched Tsuna's forehead and closed his own eyes as he continued, _"He has been a good Boss that lead his family and we respected him. He has created an harmony family and we're truly happy to be part of that family he created. He has acted as an incredible wife and mother that giving pure bless and happiness to his husband with giving birth to Luisa. He has been a great friend that we loved from the bottom of our heart. He has been a good son that always doing things for his parents to be proud of. He has been a kind brother that always lovingly care for his siblings."_ Primo moved to touch Tsuna's hands that had been placed neatly on his chest. He backed off and smiled.

_"Decimo has been a good Decimo." _G.

_"Hn." _Alaude.

_"He is always blessed by God." _Knuckle.

The guardians stepped in one by one and squezzed their boss's hands.

"Thank you for letting us know what is love and to be loved." Chrome declared.

"Thank you for giving us another chance over and over again whenever we are at fault." Ryohei stated.

"Thank you for letting us love you." Lambo sniffled.

"Thank you for always smiling for our day." Yamamoto—for the first time—cried.

"Thank you for catching us whenever we are falling down." Gokudera said.

"Thank you for always welcoming us with a warm hug." Mukuro smiled.

"Thank you for introducing us the meaning of family and what is pure happiness." Hibari whispered. But it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Lastly, Luisa walked in.

"Mom, thank you for bringing me to this world. For the past five years, you've been taking care of me. I will keep my promise. So, please keep watching us from afar... We won't be sad anymore. We will be happy as long as you happy and we will live to the fullest. Because you've entrusted your life with us. I love you, Mom." She kissed Tsuna's forehead and backed away to Hibari's arms.

"We love you." They said in unison.

_"I love you too."_ Their eyes widened as they turned their head to the source of that voice. There stood a man with brown hair sticking up with a DWF on his gloves and forehead. He is wearing a stripped suit and a cloak. He put on a tender smile on his face.

"J-Juudaime...?" Tsuna nodded and walked to Vongola Nono's side. On the way there he patted Luisa's head and squezzed Kyoya's hand.

_"I'm Hibari Tsunayoshi. Vongola Decimo."_ He lit up his dying will flames.

"Mo-Mom...?"

_"Si, la mia bambina? _**[9]**_"_ Tsuna smiled as he tilted his head. His HDWM wears off and when he opened his eyes, they are greeted with a brown honey eyes.

"I... I miss you!" She ran off and hugged Tsuna's legs. Tsuna patted Luisa's soft hair. He lowered himself and whispered to her ears. Luisa eyes widened as she put on her big smile and hugged her.

_"I want to use this chance to talk to you but I can't because I need to go now. We will be able to talk later. I promise. But... For now... Arrivederci..._**[10]**_"_

One by one Primo's Guardians bodies turned into DWF and returned to their rings after saying goodbye in their own way. And then The Vongola Primo's himself through Vongola's Nono dissappeared.

_"Thank you for bringing my will. Our will." _Vongola Primo thanked everyone present.

_"You've founded a great family, Tsunayoshi-kun."_ Vongola Nono said before dissappeared.

_"Ikiru. Watashi no tame ni._**[11]**_"_ Tsuna smiled before dissappeared as well.

* * *

_** To be continued...**_

* * *

**NOTES:**

**[8]** **_Saluti_** means **_greetings!_** (Italy)

**[9]** **_Si, la mia bambina?_** means **_Yes, my little girl?_** (Italy)

**[10]** **_Arrivederci_** means **_Goodbye.._** (Italy)

**[11]** **_Ikiru. Watashi no tame ni.._** means **_Live. For Me._** (Japanese)

* * *

_**Yukari: OKAY, I'M SO SORRY IF THIS WAS SHORT AND DIDN'T WHAT YOU EXPECT BUT I'VE TRIED MY BEST! TTATT**_  
_**OH, it's one chapter to go :3**_  
_**I hope this story can surprised you X3**_  
_**Jaa~**_


	5. Chapter 5 : QUINTA AZZARDO

**I'M SO SORRY! I'M AS THE WRITER OF "IKIRU, WATASHI NO TAME NI" IS BEGGING FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS!**

**IT SOUNDS LIKE AN EXCUSE I KNOW BUT I NEED TO TELL YOU. I'VE BEEN SICK FOR QUITE SOME TIME (CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS? THREE TIMES IN A MONTH! OMG!) AND NOW I'M IN MY LAST YEAR IN MY HIGH SCHOOL, MY ASSIGNMENTS AND EXAMS HAVE EXACTLY MULTIPLIED BY FIVE. ALSO I'M MOVING TO A NEW HOUSE SO I NEED TO HELP SINCE MY STUFF ALSO PRETTY SO .. MANYYYY... *ledeledele***  
**ANYWAY, HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER AND I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! T^T**

* * *

_**EXTREMELLY IMPORTANT:**_

_**I'M UPDATING THIS USING MY PHONE CAUSE MY BIG BRO TOOK THE MODEM AWAY AND I CAN'T USE IT NOW. SO I WILL REPLIED YOUR REVIEWS LATER ONE BY ONE 'KAY? ^^**_  
_**I'VE BEEN ITCHING TO REPLY IT BUT BY USING PHONE IT WAS "IMPOSSIBRU" -;**_

_**BUT THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND I REALLY MEANT IT :D (y)**_

* * *

**CLAIMER: AKIRA AMANO OWNS KHR AND I OWN THIS PLOT~ :3**

**LEMME REMIND YOU THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER.  
I'M BAD AT WRITTING IM SORRY**

******_SONGS: Recomended: _********_Kizuna (FT ost vol 2 track 29) ; _********_Inishie no mahou (FT ost vol 3 track 30) ; _********_Tenshi no kunou (Fairy tail ost vol 3 track 22) ; _********_Fairy tail main them (can be slow verse or the piano theme)_**

* * *

_**I know that I've been hiding things and lying to you.**_

_**But I did that because I always think of you first above any else.**_

_**I love you.**_

* * *

**IKIRU. WATASHI NO TAME NI.**

**LIFE. FOR ME.**

**QUINTA AZZARDO**

"Luisa-Hime! Let me accompany you!" Luisa turned her head slowly and was greeted with Gokudera's puppy face. She gulped.

"A-Ano, Uncle Hayato..."

"Hai, Luisa-Hime?!" Gokudera straighten his back and saluted Luisa with sparkle in his eyes. Luisa swore she saw a tail wagging on his back.

_'Creepy!'_ Luisa thought and chuckled.

"Something wrong, Luisa-Hime?" Gokudera asked worriedly.

"I'm just wondering. Do you always like this with my Mom?"

"A-Ah, yes.." He replied spontaneously. Luisa saw the change of mood from Hayato so she smiled tenderly and grabbed Hayato's hand on his side and pulled him slowly.  
"Uncle Hayato! Luisa wants to play in the backyard. Will you please accompany Luisa?" She pleaded with puppy eyes. Hayato's eyes brighten up as he straighten his back again before nodded and was dragged to the backyard. He grinned but soon, his grin fell off. He stood there watching his Boss's daughter running towards the big tree that stood firmly for hundred years in Vongola's land. He remembered it. He remembered it very well. This is the place where he found his boss. His beloved boss. And now, he is being left alone again. After that time, when he felt alone and pitiful, his Boss will always stood by his side and smiled lovingly at him. Now what's left behind were just memories and regrets. He cannot turn back time so he must live in this world once again with loneliness.

* * *

**[Hayato's Flashback]**

He already searched everywhere, every side, every blind spot, yet he still cannot find _him_. Oh, how he wished he could fly so he can get a better view of him.

"Juudaime!" He shouted over and over again. He stopped at the end of the hall.

_'Only this door left. I hope he is out there.'_ He thought before pushing the door open. The sun light pierced through his eyes, made him closed his eyes tight or he will feel like he is going to blind. He can hear the birds chirped around him and the wind breezed softly on his ear. Unconsciously, he smiled. To no one in particular. His sight was a bit blurred so he cannot see very well of what's ahead but he can be sure about one thing. His smile got bigger as he ran forward. He found him. He has found the purpose of his live. _He has found him_.

"JUUDAIME!" He shouted happily. The said person turned his head and smiled. The sun light was blocking his whole appearance. Hayato can only see his big smile. As he got closer to him, he saw the same eyes that melted his cold freezing heart. The heart that cannot accept any condition about his parents and his big sister. The one that hate his surrounding including himself. But he has changed. By that man kindness, sweetness, stupidness, laziness, recklessness, and tenderness. The man that he always looks up to.

"Hayato, what's the rush?" The man smiled.

"We thought you've been kidnapped or something, Juudaime! Because you're gone the second we arrived here!" Tsuna laughed. He turned his back and walked away to the cradle that tied on the big branch of the enormous tree. Tsuna sat on the cradle and rocked himself softly.

"I was following a cat, you see."

"Cat? Could it be Uri!?" A meow was heard from his ring. Tsuna laughed again.

"No! It isn't Uri! I don't know. When I stared at the cat, he looked so fragile and sad so I followed him." He shrugged before continued, "And I ended up here. He is gone. Maybe he jumped to the nearby roof and went home."

"But I found a similarity in that cat with you, Hayato." Tsuna started to close his eyes.

"Similarity? Me and a cat?" Hayato stated. Tsuna nodded and a glint of playful was seen on his brown orbs.

"Yeah. Wanna know?" Tsuna smirked as Hayato gulped hardly.

"S-Sure..?" Tsuna snickered before said, "Both of you are loyal towards your Boss in your case and to his master in that cat's case." Hayato's face went from red to a deep crimson red. "There's more~!"

Gokudera Hayato shivered and he was sure he had creeps.

Poor him but Tsuna didn't seem to mind as he kept continuing the sensitive topic.

"You two had that lonely eyes. The lonely one with a combination of cold and warm gaze. Well, it depends with who you're talking to. But, the difference is you've changed, Hayato."

Hayato was taken back by his words.

_'I… I have changed…? Is it really…?'_

"Yes, you've changed."

_'In what way…? I didn't feel like I've changed at all!'_

"You are more open with outsiders, you are kinder towards other people whom you don't even know. You now know what is love and being loved."

"Am… I?" He muttered unconsciously. Tsuna giggled.

"Don't you realize we love you? We will be sad if you're gone or left. So don't ever do it! Promise me we will grow old together?" Tsuna held out his pinkie. Hayato blushed. This was so girly.

"Well, Hayato? Is it means you're going to leave us?" Tsuna said sadly. Hayato shook his head fast and tied their pinkies together.

"I vow to stay together with Vongola Family until my eyes closed." Tsuna giggled and hugged him causing him to blush a shade of red. The sound of the door opened caught their ears.

"Ooooi~ Tsuna!"

"Oh, Takeshi~ Here~!" Tsuna waved his hands. He ran forward but stopped when he realized he was running alone. He tilted his head and ran back to Hayato.

"What are you doing, Hayato? Our family is waiting for us! Come!" Tsuna grabbed Hayato's hand and they ran together. Tsuna was laughing like a child while Hayato only grinned happily. He didn't mind if he looked like that stupid baseball freak. As long as he feels happy. Yes, he is happy. Truly happy.

"Thank you, Juudaime…" He whispered softly. Tsuna heard it and smiled warmly but he pretended to not heard what his right hand man had just said.

For once, Hayato glad he was born to be part of this man's live.

For once, he wants grow stronger just for them.

For once, he wants to stand firmly to protect them.

Because they are his family. And will always be.

_'Thank you… Mom… Dad… Aneki… Everyone…' _ He started his bickering again with his boyfriend but then he smiled and shouted for Ryohei to shut up.

He feels happy. And this feeling won't disappear soon or later.

**[End of Hayato's Flashback]**

* * *

"….to! ….ato! Uncle Hayato!" Hayato snapped out from his daze as he felt a salty liquid flowed from his eyes on his cheeks.

"Y-Yes, Luisa-Hime?" Luisa stared at him worriedly.

"You're… Are you okay?" She asked as she gently rubbed his hands to calm him down.

"I'm alright. No need to worry." He smiled. Luisa smiled back.

"Well, in my eyes you're breaking down, Hayato-nii.. Care to share?" Hayato jolted at his new honorific tailed behind his name but he just replied the little angel in front of him with a smile.

"I just remembered some old beautiful days…"

"Care to share?" She said again. He laughed.

"You're pretty a persistent girl." He pinched her nose softly. She grunted.

"Fine, fine!" He admitted defeat as he walked to the big tree and sat under it. He patted the seat beside him and they talked about the old days where Hayato first met him and how it ends up. Luisa is having fun. She laughed, she smiled and she joked with him. A natural emotion flowed through her face. This is a great day.

* * *

**[Somewhere on the mansion]**

"Where is Hayato?" He asked himself while running around the mansion. He ran to the back garden and stopped to catch his breath. His ears caught a voice he knew so well. He looked up and smiled at the sight before him.

His boyfriend is laughing together with his best friend's daughter.

It's so reassuring.

Unconsciously, he breathed out the oxygen he held inside his lung.

How long has it been for Hayato to laugh normally?

How long has it been since Tsuna's death?

In addition, how long has it been since last time he saw that dazzlingly innocent smile that he missed so much?

It has been a long time indeed.

It was hard for Hayato to move on. It was hard for everyone. They just loved Tsuna so much to actually let him go. It still hurts when they saw their beloved boss was being buried and they can do nothing. Just crying over him and watching him being buried. Nothing else nothing much.

The pain will always there but he believes the pain they had is not for nothing. The pain that lingering around their lives also have their own purpose.

To make them stronger.

Because it's time for them to walk into the new await future with Sawada Tsunayoshi behind. Watching them, giving the hope and reason to move on. To leave any regrets behind and smiled to the future.

"Tsuna…" He called weakly to the sky. His fists tightened.

"Tsuna!" He whispered his name again. His tears cannot be stopped anymore. It fell and become one with the green ground.

"Did you watch us?" He asked the sky.

"Did you protect us from above?" The leaves swayed together as if they are dancing.

"You didn't feel any pain, right?" The clouds are moving, leaving the sun alone.

"Are you happy now?" The birds chirped.

"Will you always be with us whenever and wherever we go?" His tears flowed as he tried his best to stop it. Nevertheless, he can't. The tears of him can never be stopped.

The wind breezed softly as if they are bringing Tsuna's answers of Takeshi's questions. And to him, the answers are all 'yes'. He smiled.

It's okay now. Tsuna is happy. He wouldn't feel any pain. He is free now. His angel has been freed. They must be happy. They can't be happier than this. Yes, Tsuna is happy so they will be happy. To live the life he cannot. To live his share. So when they meet again, they can tell him what he wants to hear the most.

Takeshi wiped off his tears as he laughed sheepishly.

"Thank you, Tsuna…" with that he ran towards his boyfriend and his boss's daughter. The wind blew again as a faint voice was heard.

_'Go live your life to the fullest.. I'm always in your heart.'_

* * *

**[Mukuro's Room. 11:54 P.M]**

"Mukuro-nii." The indigo haired man turned his head towards the doorway.

"Kufufu. What's the little girl doing here at this late hour?"

"Your voice sounds awful. Everything's okay?"

"Kufufu.. I'm the master of illusionist. I cannot be not okay. You must be wrong little girl. You're seeing a illusion. Let's just forget about this." He stated as he walked to the bathroom. Luisa stood there before decided to walk in and not forgetting to close the door behind her. She leaned on the wall beside his bathroom's door.

"Well, Mukuro-nii. If you want I can say something that might warm your heart." The sound of water flowed on the sink is the only sound she heard beside her own breath. She sighed.

"Hayato-nii and Takeshi-nii also cried this morning." The water stopped.

"Kufufu. Why did they cry? Did they break up?"

"No, of course not! No one will allow it anyway!"

"Kufufu~"

"Mom doesn't want you all to cry over him every day, you know. It won't make him happy."

"What do you know?" Luisa tilted her head, still leaning on the wall.

"I dare to say that I know everything."

"Kufufu. Getting ahead of yourself, little girl?"

"I just want you to be happy, Mukuro-nii." The bathroom's door opened and Mukuro walked out before settled himself on the edge of his fluffy bed.

"Shut up. Little girl like you won't understand my pain! He is the one that make me realize my mistakes! He had tried it to make me realize for 2 years before I finally accepted it! And it's been 8 years! For 8 years, I have locked my feelings for him away! Because of what? Because he chose that skylark over me! I'm hurt! But I want him to be happy so I take all the burden myself! Not even Nagi knows! And it's only been a year since his death! What do you know? WHAT DO YOU KNOW? And now he is gone! HE IS DEAD! HOW CAN I BE HAPPY?!" Luisa slapped him hard. Her tears flew uncontrollably. Mukuro held his cheek that was being slapped by her earlier.

_'It hurts.'_

"Stop… I don't want to hear any of it. I know about your feelings for Mom. But why? Why can't you just accept it and move on?!" She bit her lower lips.

"I have moved on. You don't have the right to say I haven't."

"No, you haven't moved on about Mom. About your feelings. You're walking towards the future. But it's just your body. Your mind, feelings, soul, all of them are being left behind! Why don't you realize it!?" Luisa shouted on his face. He looked away and cried silently.

"Shut up…" He muttered softly.

"Mom has expecting you to move on! He wants you to make his family happier without him! So why!? Why don't you answer him!?"

"I TRIED! But seeing you, the baby that was born from his womb, the daughter of Vongola Decimo and his Cloud Guardian… I envy it. I want to be the one that stayed by his side 'till the end… But I can't… I'm just a mere mist guardian to him. He never wants me to be part of his lives, part of his soul… He never wanted it…"

"You're not just a mere mist guardian. You are a family. An important person to Mom. Do you know? You have hogged all the places inside Mom's heart, Mukuro-nii… You have done enough… Don't hurt yourself anymore… It's enough…" Luisa smiled as she hugged him. His sob broke free into a pitiful cry. In the end, they cried together.

"But I want him to love me like he loves you and that skylark…" Luisa shook her head.

"No, you can't… We all have different place inside Mom's heart, Mukuro-nii… You can't hogged all the place including our thrones inside Mom's heart to make him stared at you lovingly like how he stared at Dad. But I know that Mom is always loved you and will always be. You shouldn't hold all the burden alone. Share it with me. Share it with the entire members. We are family right?" Luisa smiled widely at him. He stared at her before crying again and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" He kept muttering over and over again.

"It's okay… Everybody makes mistake. You shouldn't over thinking it. Let's move on together and share what you feel with us…"

_'Thank you, Tsunayoshi-kun… I feel happy… I feel happy of what I've done in my life… And what you make me do. I don't regret any single tears that fall, I never regret why you need to leave us. Simply because you expect this to happen and I know you are happy. Thank you, thank you… You can rest now… You don't have to worry about me… Boku wa daijyobu..dakara..sayonara..._**[1]**_ I love you…' _

* * *

**[The Next Morning, 08:12 A.M, Dining Room]**

The sound of pork and knife battling with plate was heard. Beside that sound, nothing else resounded on that room. No one is talking. In fact, they are so focused on eating their breakfasts and that was new for the maids and butlers inside the dining room. Heck, even the close relative of Vongola never saw this happening. They never find the mansion quiet when the guardians assembled together in one room. No, guardians, together, and one room never matched.

_Prang!_

Lambo threw his pork and knife on the plate. The meat bounced lowly and the sauce on the plate splashed to the table and his wine glass. He stood up from his seat and walked away before slammed the door hard.

"Leave him be. He will beg for food later if he is hungry." Reborn said. Luisa stared at the door before stared at her food. She pushed her plate aside and jumped from her seat.

"I'm full. Thank you for the food!" She clasped her hands before running out of the room towards the kitchen. She pushed the door slowly and peeked inside. It was such a rush inside. The chefs are all running around while holding hot pot and ingredients.

"Can I help you, Luisa-sama?" A voice asked from behind her. Luisa turned her head and found the head-chef smiling kindly at her.

"Ano, auntie head-chef, I have a favor to ask." Luisa grinned.

"Sure, I will help you with what I can!" Suddenly the kitchen becomes very quiet. They are waiting for Luisa's favor to be spoken. When Luisa told them her favor, at first they were startled but then they smiled and the kitchen became noisy again. Luisa's jaw dropped to the floor before she giggled and helped them. Well, they wanted her to stay behind the line but being a stubborn girl she is, she refused.

* * *

**[Lambo's room, 20 minutes later]**

A ten years old kid with a black curly hair was hiding inside his blanket on his double king size bed. A low sniffle could be heard. Suddenly, a hand patted the bulge of the blanket that was known as Lambo Bovino's head. Lambo's body stiffened and his sniffle stopped just like that.

"W-Who…" he demanded—not asked.

"Lambo-nii…" He recognized whose voice is that.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Ara, I wonder what I am doing here~" The said voice answered playfully. "But, if you don't want me here, I will go."

"…" Lambo kept quiet.

"But what should I do with this pancake with ice cream and maple syrup…" the 'guest' sighed. Lambo's ears perked up at the mentioned 'pancake', 'ice cream' and 'maple syrup' words.

"L-Luisa, can I taste that pancake—"

"SURE! It's originally yours after all." A plate of pancake—a plate of big portion of big pancake—was placed in front of him. He drooled over it while Luisa just chuckled. Lambo took the spoon and took the first bite. He munched it slowly—tried to savor the taste to the fullest.

"Eat much and grow up fast~" Lambo stopped at whatever he was doing at the moment. Involuntary, his tears pouring down heavily. He shoved the plate away and locked himself again inside his bundle of blanket. He cried softly.

"Lambo-nii?" Luisa poked him.

.

.

.

No response.

"Did I do or said something wrong?" Luisa's voice full of concern as she patted the bundle again.

"T-Tsuna-nii…" he muttered. "You said the same thing as he said…"

Luisa just listened to him and said nothing. She just patted his head and smiled.

"I still remembered it well. That day… Tsuna-nii and the others were going on a vacation while I was still on my mini mission on Japan and stayed at maman's house for the time being. But it ended quickly than I have thought it would be so I headed home quickly. I thought that me and Tsuna-nii could play together because it's been a long time since the last time we played together. Not to mention it was a summer holiday. His paperwork wasn't that much either. But when I got home… no one there. Only a note that told me they had gone on a vacation for a week. And I needed to wait for another four days before they got back. I sulked and cried in the mansion. No one there. Even the maids and butlers were all gone leaving me behind. After I cried I fell asleep like a log and when I woke up I saw the entire Vongola surrounding me. No, it's not a dream. Everyone who lives in the mansion all surrounding me and smiled at me. It was shocking of course. And I was confused. But Tsuna-nii… with his big smile, he gave me a plate of big pancake with ice cream and maple syrup on top of it." Lambo stopped before his head perked from the blanket and he smiled at the said pancake on top of his pillow.

* * *

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

**_[Vongola Mansion—Summer Holiday, Last year. Lambo's room, 11:45 A.M]_**

Lambo's body shifted on the bed. Dried tears can be seen on his chubby cheeks. He muttered something in his sleep before frowned and went back to his dreamland. The entire Vongola's Members that was assembled in Lambo's big room snickered at how cute and foolish the Lightning Guardian of Vongola Decimo can be when he is sleeping.

"Juudaime, how long must we wait until that cow awake?" Gokudera whispered on Tsuna's ear. Tsuna giggled softly before whispered back.

"Lambo is so sensitive about his surrounding. I'm sure he will be awake in about…10 seconds."

Unconsciously, they counted from ten to one in a soft voice.

"10"

Lambo's eyebrows twitched.

"9"

He muttered something so low.

"8"

Somehow, he growled under his breath.

"7"

Don't know how or why but Lambo hissed and slammed his hand on the bed cover.

"6"

Lambo drooled.

"5"

He snickered in his sleep.

"4"

His eyebrows knitted and he gritted his teeth as if he was being angered over something special.

"3"

He scratched the back of his head.

"2"

He sat up on his bed. His eyes still closed tightly and he yawned.

"1"

His eyes opened slowly, trying to adjust to the bright light. And the bright smile people were giving him.

_'People…?'_ His eyes now fully opened as his mouth hanging open.

"W-What…? S-S-So many…my room…"

"CONGRATULATION, LAMBO-SAMA!" They took out confetti and cheered him.

"H-huh?" Lambo uttered without any single clue of what's going on. Tsuna stepped forward and brought a big white box with a green bow tied on top of the box.

"Congratulation of your first mission, Lambo." Tsuna smiled.

"Hn. You did well."

"Ahaha, I think so too! You're awesome Lambo!"

"Tch, I hate to admit it but… Congratulation, ahoshi.."

"Congrats, Lambo-kun.."

"Kufufu. Congratulation, Lightning Guardian."

"CONGRATULATION TO THE EXTREME, LAMBO!"

And many more but he can't keep up as tears were dwelling and trying to break from his eyes.

"M-Minna…" He said. Tsuna smiled before tilted his head.

"Hai, Lambo? What's wrong?"

"I-I-I thought you all were gone on a v-vacation.." he hiccupped.

They laughed.

"We lied!" Shouted one of the men inside the room.

"It's all an act to surprise you Lambo-sama!" one of the maid with ponytail shouted also.

"It's all were planned by Decimo-sama!" someone continued the maid's words earlier.

"T-Tsuna-nii's doing?" Tsuna nodded.

"Ehehe, I thought you will be happy Lambo. But I can't stop myself from playing with you Lambo. I'm sorry?" He put a 'tee-hee' expression. (This face :9 )

They were surprised by Lambo's outburst.

"L-Lambo? W-What's wrong? Are you mad at us?" Tsuna shouted panickly.

"Juudaime! Calm down!"

"Wrong person to be comforted, Gokudera Hayato." Skylark hissed.

"Ahaha! Who is the one who need to be comforted? I'm confused!"

"EXTREME COMFORT!"

"Kufufu~ Interesting Famiglia ever."

"Agree, Mukuro-sama."

"M-More importantly Lambo! Why don't you open the box?" Lambo's cry stopped as he opened the box with so much seriousness involved.

"A-Ahaha.." Tsuna laughed nervously. Lambo pulled the bow's side and the bow came undone. The sides of the box fell and revealed a pancake with ice cream and maple syrup. His favorite.

"Do you like it, Lambo?" Lambo looked up to see a smiling Tsuna. Unconsciously, his tears are pouring down again.

It's no ordinary tears.

It's a special tears.

The special and extraordinary tears that will be shed just _once_ in a lifetime. _His_ lifetime.

He is crying not because he is sad of being deceived by such a one-sided lie. He is not mad. He is pissed off. But he is happy.

Because the tears he let out are the most precious jewel that no outsider can see.

Tears of happiness. Tears of joy. Tears of _belonging_.

"E-Eh? L-Lambo?" And then he smiled and hugged his Tsuna-nii. Tsuna stopped and confused at the moment before hugging him back.

"It's my favorite of my favorite sweet and food ever."

"Boss made it especially for you since yesterday. He kept failed but actually, he made this one without forgetting any ingredients behind. And he dared us to stay away from it and only you can taste it."

"A-Ahaha, I think I'm getting old." Tsuna shuddered. Lambo squeezed himself on Tsuna before letting go and took a spoon of pancakes.

"I'm going~" The spoon went to his mouth. His tears were pouring down again.

"I-It's delicious… it's delicious!" and with that, the pancakes were gone into his mouth in just only 5 seconds.

They laughed at Lambo's behavior.

"Lambo, give me your hands~" Lambo gave Tsuna his hands. Tsuna poured a bunch of sweets onto his hands.

"Eat much grow fast~" He winked before laughed again.

Never he thought that it could be the last time he heard that phrase from his beloved big brother.

**_-END OF FLASHBACK—_**

* * *

Lambo cried silently. He forgot. He forgot that Tsuna is gone. He forgot that in front of him, stood a girl with the same traits as his big brother, the same big smile that she gave, the same warm radiance that she gave towards other people, it's the _same_.

"Lambo-nii… You have been a good little brother." Luisa hugged him and sang him a lullaby. The same lullaby. The same lullaby that Tsuna used to sing before he went to sleep.

"Why… Why it's the same…?" He whispered.

"It's the lullaby Mom used to sing whenever he put me into sleep. Lovely isn't it?" She hummed again.

"Even though you were six and I were eleven, it's look like you're more suited to be my big sister." Lambo joked. Luisa giggled.

"What are you saying, Oni-chan? I will always be your little sister. No matter if we're not related by blood, no matter if we're so far away, and no matter what happens to us in the future, you're always my beloved big brother." Luisa continued to sing him the lullaby.

_'Beloved… big brother?'_

"My beloved big brother…" Luisa declared in between her lullaby.

_'That's used to be Tsuna.. Tsuna-nii… I miss you. I want to meet you. I want to hug you, my beloved big brother. Can you hear me? I miss you. I miss your voice. I miss your warmth. I miss your smile. I miss your laugh. I miss your existence beside me.'_

"No no no, don't cry my flower.. Even if the sky were clouded, the sky will always shine with the help of yellowish sun that never went to sleep~" Luisa sang, unaware of Lambo's tears of relieve.

He finally can understand why Tsuna need to go. He understands very well why Tsuna smiled when he is going to die. He knew. He realized.

It's because Tsuna is happy.

_"Lambo, you need to get rid of your crybaby trait. You're a big brother to Luisa now."_

Tsuna's voice keep resounded on his mind.

That's right, he is a big brother now. He won't cry. He had promised Tsuna and himself.

He won't shed anymore sad tears. He won't be devoured in sorrow. He will only shed the tears of happiness.

Because he is sure, Tsuna is smiling at him above the sky.

So he will be happy. On his behalf.

_'I love you, Tsuna-nii. Bye-bye…' _Lambo shed the last tears of sorrow before falling into the dreamland on Luisa's warm embrace.

_"You did great."_

The wind outside blew steadily. The leaves swayed in rhythm as if dancing. An indigo haired girl was sitting below a big sakura tree and she is hugging her knees.

"Bossu.." She sniffled. "Mukuro-sama…"

"Chrome-chan!" Chrome turned her head to the source of the voice that calling her earlier.

"K-Kyoko-chan? Hana-san and Sasagawa-san?"

"EXTREME CHROME! WE ARE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Hana slapped the back of her husband's head.

"Lower your voice!" She hissed as she shot a worried look towards Chrome.

"You okay, Dokuro?" Hana asked.

"B-Bossu!" She screamed while crying. Kyoko, Hana and Ryohei jolted in surprise. The usually quiet girl is turning hysteric just at the mention of her boss.

"Chrome-chan, do you miss him?" Kyoko asked politely while smiling. She sat beside her and softly patted her back in a circular motion. Chrome nodded.

"I-I haven't prepared myself yet… I'm so scared without Bossu in my side… It's like… It's like people will eventually leave me." She hiccupped.

"Nor do us, Chrome-chan. No one expected Tsuna-kun to… to advance to Heaven first. So, what we need to do now is live. Live to the fullest. And do what will makes him feels happy.

"Oh, I remembered it!" Ryohei suddenly laughed as he put his hands on his hips. "Once upon a time, there's lived an extreme man named Sawada! A friend of him always demanded him to join boxing club in their school. But that Sawada is so extreme! He always refused like there will be no tomorrow! Even before his friend said something he had said, _'NO.'_ and walked away! The friend felt sad but always tried to cheer up because Sawada said so! He said, _'There's more than boxing, senpai. Try to open your sense—eyes and ears—and feel the nature with your feet and hands. You will get something more important and interesting as you do so. You will get even happier than boxing around.' _With that, Sawada was gone and the man never saw him again. They said Sawada had gone far far away that people like him can't reach. So instead of him reaching for Sawada, he made the otherwise. He tried for Sawada to reach for him instead. And they met again!" He grinned.

_"You remember it well. I'm happy."_

The wind breezed the girls hair softly as they stared at Ryohei. They understood very well the meaning of that story. Heck, they even know that Ryohei told them his own story and made it look like it was seen by the third person point of view.

"Ah, I heard this story long time ago, too! I don't know why but this is really touching. One day, a man who loves boxing and shouting was walking home from his middle school. On the way home, he saw that his sister being pushed around by his enemies. But he can't use his fist, 'cause he promised his own sister that he will never fight again. But he did it anyway and beat the bad guys. But he was badly injured as he was brought to hospital. The sister's best friend came and visit them. The sister cried all night long but her best friend was still there not moving an inch from his seat as he only smiled and stroke her back softly. He said, _'It's okay to cry but it's also okay to let your brother fight for you, fight for your safety, fight for those who are dear to him, it won't hurt. But you also need to watch his back when he is fighting to protect others. You can't leave his side, yet. You need to watch over him until he is matured enough. I dare to say you're more matured than him. But everyone has their own positive and negative's traits so just accept them the way they are. Love everyone and make everyone loves you back. It's the key to stay the way you're. Good luck.' _And with that he disappeared on the next morning. She never saw him again. But she saw him in a body of 5 years old girl. Odd but it's the rainbow after the rain." She winked and closed her eyes as she tried to inhale the fresh air to her lung.

_"I see you've done well. Stay the way you are and… Good luck."_

Hana sighed. Not Kyoko, too. She smiled as she sat beside Chrome.

"Fine, I will tell you the most well-known tale. A girl sat in the quiet library for hours. She didn't bother to look up from her book to actually realized a guy was staring silently at her. She just keep sitting and reading the novel. But the man can't take it anymore as he grabbed the book and flipped the pages. He asked, _'Why do you so interested in romance novel?'_ the girl was started at first but she turned angry and grabbed the book back. She yelled quietly, _'Not your own business, dumbass. I do what I want. And I like what seems interesting to me. Now don't bother with me and go away.'_ She hushed him as he stayed silent and smiled at her. _'Then, I will stare at you 'cause you seems interesting to me~'_ he answered playfully. The girl rolled her eyes. _'Liar.'_ She muttered quietly. _'Oh, no no no! It's not a lie. You seem beautiful to me. But you are only showing off your beauty in this cage. Why don't you go out and play? Maybe you will find a friend beside… story and tale.'_ He smiled. The girl just shrugged him off as she uttered, _'Hell no. I don't need friends. And I'm just so cold, unsociable and obviously not friendly. No one will see me as their friend. That's why I don't need them because no one needs me..'_ but the boy shook his head, _'No way, milady. You're beautiful just the way you are. Try to act natural. Don't think much about people's opinion and stay strong. Everyone needs you as you need them to stay alive in this harsh world. Why don't you try it starting from today and then tell it to me?'_ He smiled so innocently. And the girl nodded as she went back to her class and chatted with her friends. Every day she would come to library and tell the boy how fun it was. And one day when she came back to library, he is no longer there. She searched for him and asked people about him. But no one knew him. It's like his existence was being erased. And many years later, she found his beautiful name reflected on a elegant gravestone. She had found him at least. And his last words keep resounding in her mind, _'I see. Good luck then and find your own happiness. I will always support you! Do your best!'_. She indeed had found them. Her family. And she is happy. She and her new family left the grave yard with a smile as they looked at the beautiful sky resembling him." Hana quickly wiped off her tears so Dokuro didn't see it coming.

_"You've found it. Do your best and good luck."_

Chrome looked up to the sky and bit her lips as her tears keep coming down. She cried hard and didn't bother to put up her hands to cover her swelling eyes. She doesn't care at all.

She wants to let her boss see.

Her blithe tears.

Her tears that only poured down because she knew he was watching her every movement and she knew that he would always love her despite on whatever she had done in the past or what choice will be picked by her. He didn't care. As long as he knew Chrome is alive and happy, he willingly sacrificed anything. He would.

_"It's okay to cry but you need to wipe other's tears when they cry. Cry to the fullest and smile the brightest smile you have."_

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**The last chapter is about Hibari, Luisa and Tsuna~ Mostly about Hibari and Luisa :3**

**I don't know when will I post this but I've done it half. So probably next week.**

**Also if I haven't update for along time (not only for ikiru watashi no tame ni but also for my other stories) that means I'm busy with school or I might be sick (again).**

**I WON'T EVER DISCONTINUED MY STORY. CAUSE I KNOW, IF I DID THAT, YOUR FEELING MIGHT BE HURT BECAUSE OF THE LATE UPDATE AND I'M SUDDENLY DISCONTINUED THIS BUT HEY CHEER UP! I WILL NEVER DO THAT! **

**And thank you for reading this :)  
Stay tuned for the last chapter ;)  
Love, Little Tuna Yukari**

**P.S: As I said, I'll reply your reviews later one by one ^O^ so thank you for reviewing or put this story in your favorite/alert list :3  
LOVE YAAH~! :***


End file.
